


画中

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 入画黑历史
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 4





	画中

序  
宇宙历800年，伊谢尔伦回廊战役结束不久，杨乘坐瑞达二号前去和帝国谈判。  
六月一日，瑞达二号上，杨被地球教的人刺杀。  
杨的股动脉被射穿，血一直流得停不下来。  
杨支撑不住，靠着墙滑倒在地上。随着血液的流失，他的意识也越来越模糊，最后眼前一黑，昏了过去。

1  
醒来以后，杨发现自己什么也不记得了，此时的他只是一个六七岁的孩子，正蜷缩着身体，蹲坐在地上。他犹豫着站起身环顾四周，发现周围一片白茫茫，只有前方不远处有奇怪的光，他走过去，发现那是白色世界中一面透明的墙，墙外好像是个房间，但墙挡着他，他出不去。  
他又转回身向白茫茫的远处走，走了很久，直到脚很痛，绵延的白色都没有要终结的意思。杨这时候突然感觉到极度害怕，就又转身朝向那一点微弱的亮光拼命跑回去。他终于又跑到那面透明的墙旁边，可是不小心滑倒了，膝盖磕到地上。杨在长久的孤独感和无力之后终于忍不住哭了，他又冷又饿，这个地方也没有人。  
六七岁的杨哭得很伤心，然后他蜷缩着自己的身体，缩在墙和白色交界的地方睡着了。

2  
醒来时，杨慢慢抬起头，发现自己的前方有一张床，床上是软软的被褥，床的旁边有一个歪歪斜斜的床头柜，上面摆着烤面包片、煎蛋和火腿，还有一杯红茶。杨站起来，移动幼小的身体，走到床头柜旁边，拿起吃的。虽然很慢，但是他把所有东西都吃完了。吃完他擦了擦嘴，费力地爬上对他来说有点高的大床，拉起被子，翻个身睡着了。  
幼小的杨是因为想上厕所而醒来的，但是当他睁眼时，发现自己身边发生了很大的改变——周围空旷的白色消失了，他现在正在一个装饰温馨的房间里。房间有了四面墙，墙上挂着形状可爱的摆钟和几幅风景油画，地上铺着木质的地板。杨从床上起身，发现床下还摆着一双棉拖鞋。杨穿上拖鞋，站在地上，发现这个房间有个大门，把手的高度刚好能让他够着，于是他打开门走出去。  
门外还是之前空旷的白色，但是他看见前方又有一个标着“WC”的房间，他进去解决了生理问题，出来时带上了门，然后回到最初醒来的房间里。  
杨吃饱喝足又睡了觉，就百无聊赖地爬回床上坐着。这时候，他突然感觉到有视线汇聚在他身上。他抬起头，发现本该显示着房间的那面透明的墙上，是一个人的脸，而且还在呼吸，在眨眼！  
那是个男人，看上去三十多岁，本该是很锋利英俊的长相，杨却莫名觉得很亲切。杨跳下床，走到墙的前面，和那人对话。杨问那个人，你是谁，那人说他叫先寇布，让杨以后叫他先寇布就好。杨又问这是哪里，那人犹豫了一下，告诉他，你在画里。  
画？稚嫩的杨挠了挠头，不明所以。  
那个人告诉杨，杨现在是在自己房间的墙上挂着的画里。这画本来是一幅银河的油画，却在一天前突然变成了一片白色，然后先寇布就在画的角落发现蜷缩起来的杨。先寇布发现小小的杨没有吃的也没有睡觉的地方，就尝试着用笔画了床、床头柜和那些食物，没想到居然都出现在了画里。先寇布画完这些，出去接了个电话回来，发现杨已经吃完东西在床上睡着了，就趁着这段时间用笔继续描绘杨周围的环境，然后又灵光一闪，画了门，在门外画了厕所。  
杨听着先寇布解释给他的话，似懂非懂。眼前的一切似乎很合情合理，但是对于一个完全没有记忆的幼小孩子来说，又有很微妙的不协调感。可杨甩了甩头，把这些都甩在脑后。他不知道为什么会这样，但是他对眼前的男人有绝对的信任，就仿佛生来就该这样似的，于是他咧嘴给了先寇布一个极尽天真的笑。

3  
杨熟悉环境以后，开始在这里生活。  
杨是一个非常懒的小孩子，不活泼好动，也没什么爱好，每天就在先寇布给自己画的沙发上窝着，抱着相比自己而言太大的书。书当然也是先寇布给他画的，不过先寇布很笃定地说，这些书你一定会喜欢的。  
杨很奇怪地能看懂所有文字，也开始阅读书上的内容。这些书数量太多了，内容也非常杂——历史的、艺术的、科学的、哲学的，不一而足。当然还有特别多的小说和杂谈，内容也都翔实有趣。当先寇布不在的时候，小小的杨就会一个人沉浸在书的世界里。  
过了几天，先寇布突然特别正式地问杨，你想不想见大家。杨听到先的问题，突然有很强烈的委屈和抵触感。杨说不要。先寇布也再没有问过他这个问题。  
杨于是非常心安理得地在这个只有自己和先寇布的世界静静生活。先寇布有时候在透明的墙外陪着他，有时则没有，但是很神奇，杨丝毫没有感觉到孤独，仿佛这一切是从宇宙洪荒以来都理所当然似的。

4  
就这样，日子一天天过去，这个白色世界里的杨大概有十三四岁了。  
有一天睡觉时，杨忽然做了很奇怪的梦，梦里仿佛有个人很温柔地搂住他，抚摸他，然后梦里的人向他开口说话了——那居然是先寇布的声音。  
杨满头是汗，突然惊醒，发现被子和床单上一片潮湿。杨蜷起腿，感觉非常害怕。  
杨不敢告诉先寇布这些事情，虽然他对这完全没有任何概念，但是他直觉这事情非常敏感。  
后来，他开始发现了自己身体开始有了一些变化，他开始尝试触碰身体的一些地方。当他尝试触碰时，他感觉很舒服，而且不由自主会想到先寇布。我为什么会这个样子呢，他有了一点罪恶感，但是他决定继续隐瞒。  
不过之后的某一天，当他确定先寇布不在，看完书上床睡觉时，他用被子蒙住自己，只露出一点发顶，然后心里想着先寇布，偷偷抚慰自己。当他感觉到满意后，准备拉上被子睡觉时，突然发现——先寇布在外面！先寇布看到了！  
杨的脑海里一片空白。此时的他像个犯了错被抓了个现行的孩子，低着头等着先寇布批评他。先寇布却没说话，也没批评他，用笔在画上给他又画了一本书，书上详细讲了人的身体和人生长发育的过程。先寇布甚至还给杨道歉，说自己没能把所有的知识交给他，是自己的失职。

5  
杨在接下来的日子里一边静静生活，一边慢慢想明白了一个问题——他爱上了先寇布。  
但是他也知道，对自己而言，一直像个教育者。先寇布给他食物和水，给他睡觉的地方，给他书，也陪着幼小的他打发孤独。他一再告诉自己，不应该对先寇布有这种想法。但是每当他看着墙外的先寇布，就越发清楚，他渴望从画中走出来、渴望从自己的房间走到先寇布的房间、渴望像书里描写的那样，能够让自己爱的人也爱上自己，能让爱自己的人拥有自己。但是他不知道先寇布爱不爱自己。先寇布总是非常重视他的感受，总是非常尊重他，可以说是把他呵护在掌心里，无微不至，但是正是因为他对自己太尊重了，杨反而生出了无所适从的感觉。他完全不知道自己是否应该、或者说能否成功表达自己对先寇布的爱。  
另一方面，杨也有很大的担忧。因为他发现自己的成长速度太快了。  
当他刚开始出现在这个世界里时，只是六七岁的样子。但是当他成了少年，甚至已经要发育成人时，先寇布的面容却没有丝毫的变化。杨不无担心地问先寇布，为什么我已经长大了，你却一点变化都没有呢？万一我成了一个老头子，你该不会还是现在的样子吧！先寇布对他温柔一笑，告诉他，我这边时间的速度和你不太一样，我这里只过了一年半。别担心，我也很希望能看到你老去的样子啊。先寇布笑容坦荡磊落，但是杨的心仿佛突然被击中，然后杨脸红了起来。

6  
又过了一段时间，杨感觉自己又渐渐成长了。  
当杨抱着膝盖安安静静坐在床上时，对于先寇布来说正是夜晚。先寇布一定在睡觉吧，好想看他睡着的样子啊，杨想着。  
突然，他发现，挡在自己面前十年的玻璃墙打开了，白色的矩形外，就是先寇布的房间。  
杨又有好奇，又有畏缩，但是他终于走下床，一步步走到画框前，他略微犹豫了一下，然后走了出去。  
他以为如果自己从先寇布房间里的画框中出来，会从高处摔到地上，他甚至做好了会受伤的打算。但是他发现自己正稳稳站在先寇布的房间里。  
先寇布的房间不大，装饰非常简单，挂着蓝色的窗帘，铺着棕色的地板。先寇布的房间也没什么家具，只有普通的桌子和椅子，然后就是一张床，上面睡着先寇布。杨蹑手蹑脚走到先寇布的睡颜前，静静注视他了一会儿，感觉到了满足。然后杨站起身走到桌子旁，轻轻拿起先寇布的茶杯，啜了一口冷茶。  
杨始终没有叫醒先寇布，只是目前的情况就让他非常满足了。于是他转身走到画框前，然后回到画里。  
杨后来又尝试了很多次，发现他已经可以自由出入画了。但是他决定不告诉先寇布，他觉得现在就已经很好了：白天，他可以静静待在画里，先寇布会和他聊天；晚上，他可以偷偷从画中出来，在先寇布的房间里逗留，还能趁着先寇布睡着，在如水的夜色里偷偷注视他。  
当然这段时间先寇布也发现了一些小变化，比如他早上醒来时，发现茶杯里给第二天早上留的水没有了，或者是一些小物件位置发生了改变，又或者是感觉做了不真切的梦，梦里有人坐在他床边，温柔地看着他。不过先寇布以为是一直以来自己压力太大导致的幻觉，也没细想。  
这样的日子又维持了一段时间。有一天晚上，当杨从画里出来时，突然感觉到莫名的焦躁，又夹杂着刺骨的渴望。他没有像往常一样只是保持着注视先寇布的状态，他没有忍住，低下头吻了先寇布。  
知觉发达的先寇布感觉到了嘴唇上的触感，于是训练发达的身体先于理智作出了反应。先寇布一手探出，用力抓住杨的脖子，另一只手控制住杨的手腕，然后狠狠把杨掼在床上。  
等先寇布从睡梦中清醒过来时，发现自己跪在床上，手和膝盖并用，正牢牢控制着身下的人。先寇布在夜色中定睛一看，发现这不是别人，正是杨。  
杨黑发凌乱，埋在床垫中。他因为刚才先寇布的反应被吓到了，又是害怕又是生气又是委屈，在先寇布手中微微颤抖。此刻，他心里突然澄如明镜，他已经到了不得不坦白对先寇布的爱的时候——这些年的孤独、委屈和从他有意识以来就被困在逼仄画中的无由愤怒一起倾泻而出，他在黑暗中睁大眼睛直视先寇布，目光让先寇布不由得心惊。然而杨的复杂情绪也让他的眼眶开始聚集泪水。  
泪水很快就满到溢了出来，源源不断顺着他的脸颊流下，打湿了身下的床单。  
先寇布看着这样倔强到有些可爱的杨，为刚才自己无意识的粗鲁动作感到后悔。先寇布也后知后觉回想起了那个吻，再想到自己房间里这些天的小小改变，骤然明白了杨对自己的感情。先寇布的大脑飞速运转，然后他迅速做出决定——他略微放松了对杨的钳制，一只手轻柔抚摸过杨的眉眼、额头和刘海，然后他低头吻住了杨。  
杨因为先寇布的回应感到震惊，但当他从震惊中恢复后，开始主动配合先寇布。先寇布毕竟是个有无数经验的情场老手，让稚嫩的杨溃不成军。先寇布终于抬起头时，杨红着脸，气喘吁吁躺在床上。  
先寇布问杨：要做吗，现在后悔还来得及哦。杨还是很害羞，但是坚定地朝先寇布点点头。  
他们在先寇布床上共度了一夜。先寇布害怕弄痛杨，动作非常和缓温柔。杨红着脸咬着先寇布的肩膀，一声不吭。

7  
第二天，两人醒来后，先寇布问杨今后的打算，问杨愿不愿意出来和大家见面。  
杨告诉先寇布，自己不知为什么，虽然还不曾见过别人，但是从内心深处异常抵触。先寇布便不再坚持。于是，每当先寇布白天出去时，杨就回到画里，当晚上先寇布回到房间时，杨就会出来和他待在一起，共度一夜，第二天早上再回去。  
这样的日子又持续了一段时间。  
然而杨渐渐发现，自己开始时不时出现头痛的症状，而且症状开始愈演愈烈。他的脑海中开始闪回一些奇怪的画面，就仿佛他正穿着军服，盘腿坐在指挥台上，又或者他的周围出现各色人脸，有人指责他，有人崇拜他，又有人冷眼斜睨着他。他感觉到极度的疲惫，但是完全无法挣脱出来。他开始清楚地意识到，现在的自己一片空白，除了先寇布以外一无所有。虽然有那些奇怪的画面，那些仿佛埋藏在深渊中的过往还在等待自己发掘，但他完全没有精力和能力对抗这些潮水一般涌来的东西。  
杨的症状愈演愈烈，甚至偶尔会失去意识。先寇布问他发生了什么，杨摇头，说自己难以形容这种感觉。但是他告诉先寇布，自己可能要走了，精神上的压力太大，他快要撑不住了。  
先寇布心肝俱裂，却没有任何帮助杨解脱的办法。  
终于有一天，杨靠在先寇布怀里，告诉先寇布，自己要彻底走了，可能这次回到画中，睡着以后就再也不会醒来了吧。先寇布听他说完，探头堵住他的唇，两手紧紧抱住他。

8  
第二天，先寇布醒来时，发现怀里空空荡荡，他惊恐非常，急忙起身走到画前，看到杨在画里的床上侧身躺着，应该是睡着了，但是呼吸的幅度非常微弱。偶尔，画中的杨会不安地挣扎，然而先寇布只能隔着画框看着他，毫无办法。  
先寇布每天都会看画中的杨，杨却一直没有醒来。

又一天，先寇布再去看杨时，发现杨不在了。  
不只是杨，先寇布在画中画下的一切，整个房间，包括床、桌子、椅子和书柜都彻彻底底消失了。这幅画变回了最初的样子，是漫无边际的银河，就仿佛那个画中的杨从来不曾存在过的样子。  
先寇布的瞳孔骤然变大，心里的激烈痛苦让他不禁怀疑之前发生过的有关杨的一切是否只是一年多来自己单方面的幻觉。  
然而这时候，他房间里的通讯终端久违地响了。先寇布接通时，发现对面居然是卡介伦。  
他花了一段时间才明白了卡介伦说的话：杨醒了，在病房。  
原来，瑞达二号之后，失血过多的杨被抢救下来了，但是杨却一直处在昏迷状态，没有任何要醒的意思。医生检查后也找不出问题所在。如今，时隔近两年，杨终于从昏迷中苏醒了。  
先寇布定了定神，在心中下了结论——杨昏迷后，自己因为过度思念杨，就对着画框起了幻觉，而幻想里出现了幼年的杨。

9  
先寇布急匆匆换上衣服，是最正式的军服，然后来到重症隔离病房外。先寇布透过小小的玻璃窗，看到杨在床上躺着，是虚弱的样子。然而当先寇布在外面站定时，杨却出乎先寇布预料地睁开眼睛，转头艰难看向先寇布，旋即笑了一下。先寇布一激灵，心里有如过电——这正是画中的杨第一次见到他时给他的笑容！  
先寇布离开时心乱如麻。  
过了几天，当先寇布终于被允许去探视时，心里七上八下，他安慰自己，杨那天的笑是不经意的，之前关于画中的杨的一切都是他的一厢情愿，单方面的幻觉，而对着现在清醒的杨，他只能提醒自己调整心理状态，重新适应和杨的上下级关系。  
先寇布进入病房，端正行了军礼，然后发现自己无话可说，只能笔直站着，样子尴尬得仿佛在等着杨发落。  
杨犹豫了一下，好像正在做什么重要的决定。  
杨开口了，他说，我睡着的时候做了一个梦，梦见我变成了一个小孩，到了一幅画里，又在画里度过了十二年。然后杨看向先寇布，仿佛在试探先寇布的反应。  
先寇布愣了，半晌没说话。  
杨看先寇布没有说话，有点局促，脸红着准备换个话题，然后他听到先寇布笑了。

先寇布俯下身，看着杨的眼睛，问，那请问阁下，我现在能吻您吗？


End file.
